


Pretend

by RarePairGremlin



Series: How Do You Want Me? [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Consensual Non-Consensual, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rape Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, con-non-con, cus some people, dont know how to read tags, putting that warning twice, so youve been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: “Hito… Pretend you don’t want it.”





	Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> Doing some kink drabbles on my twitter. This one's 'MatsuSaya with - "Pretend You Don't Want It". **Third warning for con-non-con content (consensual non-consensual)**.
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

He begged, pleaded for them to stop even as his hips rose to meet the bruising pace thrusting against him. Tears spilling, spreading down his cheeks and neck, mixing with the slick sweat covering him from head to toe. They growled in his ear, telling him in guttural moans that they won’t stop until they cum. Demanding for him to shut up, to accept it. He shook his head, face rubbing against the mattress as a choked sob falls from his lips ending in another airy plea for them to stop.

They pounded into him faster, harder, ignoring him as they used him like a toy. His hands were held tightly behind him, their hands circling his wrists. They were pressed painfully into the wet skin of his lower back, their weight leaning on him so hard he feared that they’d break if he struggled. Their knees locked his legs open wide, digging into his thighs as they kept him exactly where they wanted him. 

His breaths came out in sharp pants, a cry or sob slipping out every few harsh thrusts into his sensitive body. They’ve ripped two orgasms from him. The first had come up fast and without warning. The second a long pleasure-pained build-up that had left him shaking violently as he screamed into the pillow they’d shoved his face into. Cutting off a steady stream of air until he’d melted into the pillow, shivering everywhere as they kept going, not bothering to stop even as he’d started crying out at the painful shocks their cock gave him when his prostate was pressed against. 

He’d put up a fight in the beginning, just like they’d wanted, pushing and biting and scratching at them with everything he had. They’d easily overpowered him in the hallway, dragging and tossing him onto his bed. He’d been dazed, unexpecting the display of strength from them even though it shouldn’t have been so surprising. Issei has always been stronger than he looks, but he wasn’t exactly light even with his shorter stature. And there was no way in hell he could ever tell them he’d loved it, his cock coming to life the moment his mind acknowledged what had happened. 

So he’d rolled over to hide his face, crawling up the bed to ‘get away’ from them. Playing up the request they’d whispered in his ear in the hallway. 

A shudder rippled down his spine at the memory of hot breath filling the shell of his ear as lips were pressed there, Issei’s voice echoing directly into his brain as they cradled him in a soft embrace.

“Hito… Pretend you don’t want it.”

He didn’t need to be asked twice. Shoving his hands against Issei’s chest and wriggling to get free with all his strength while they fought him to keep hold. He loved it when they got into the mood for this kind of role play, loved how they took whatever they wanted from him without asking. Loved how their cock swelled inside his sore, abused hole while he begged and pleaded to be released, even as his hips came up to meet their every thrust forward.


End file.
